


hashtag fight like a girl

by notcaycepollard



Series: hashtag secret agent [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I don't stand with Ward, Ward is a Nazi, and then happened some more, captain america is a sidekick, do not mess with SHIELD women, do not mess with natasha romanov, don't start a hashtag trending when you are a secret agent, fuck grant ward, give me a black widow movie already, natasha is a bamf, this one got kinda dark, uh so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my name is natasha. coulson will verify code phrase. tell him: chelyabinsk not moscow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hashtag fight like a girl

**Author's Note:**

> jeez sorry this one got a bit dark but also, fuck grant ward. I have some feelings about him. those feelings are anger.

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> tell me what you know about grant ward.

<from: sdj@shield.net> wait what

<from: sdj@shield.net> you just hacked into my HEAVILY ENCRYPTED PRIVATE SHIELD DRIVE

<from: sdj@shield.net> i'm not even online right now 

<from: sdj@shield.net> i only know one person who can do that and that person is me

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> now you know two.

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> my name is natasha. coulson will verify code phrase. tell him: chelyabinsk not moscow.

<from: sdj@shield.net> HOLY SHIT WHAT

<from: sdj@shield.net> okay I'm cool. I'm good. Coulson verified. you wanna know about ward?

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> he sent a message saying he wants to come in from the cold. said he was like me. can he be trusted.

<from: sdj@shield.net> well he runs HYDRA now so there's that

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> I see.

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> free will?

<from: sdj@shield.net> rough childhood and Garrett manipulated him, for sure. but since then he's buddied up with Whitehall, kidnapped and tortured an agent, murdered Agent Hand and Agent Koenig in cold blood, tried to kill the team he said was like family, practiced some light stalking, murdered his brother, re-programmed and shot another SHIELD agent

<from: sdj@shield.net> I know some people can be redeemed. ward is not one of them. he's not brainwashed he's just a sick son of a bitch. do not give him an inch. he will lie, and lie, and lie. and then he will shoot you

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> thanks for the intel.

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> tell the director clint and i miss him.

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> the next time he's in the city we should go get pierogi at that place he knows.

 

@blackwidow: this is a message for grant ward on all channels

@blackwidow: you are not like me. you are not the winter soldier. never think we were like you. your ledger is red and I will not help you wipe it clean.

@blackwidow: I will show no mercy. you will find no safe haven with anyone who trusts or fears me. and that's a long list.

@blackwidow: if you ever reach out to me again I will kill you barehanded and pick my teeth with your bones.

@quakenotthegame: @blackwidow seconded for real. Next time I'm not aiming for your chest.

@ilikemeblondetoo: @quakenotthegame @blackwidow I've got a bullet that needs returning, so yep.

@quakenotthegame: @ilikemeblondetoo @blackwidow team #fightlikeagirl

@capsicle: @ilikemeblondetoo @blackwidow @quakenotthegame I'm sure you have this but need a sidekick? I've taken Hydra down twice, what's one more?

@quakenotthegame: you hear that, Ward? Even CAPTAIN AMERICA thinks you're nothing but a Nazi that needs taking down.

 

<from: sdj@shield.net> think he got the message?

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> I'm counting on it.

<from: sdj@shield.net> I do NOT want to be on your bad side.

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> no you don't, little one. but I would not want to be on your bad side either. 

<from: sdj@shield.net> oh Coulson said pierogi sounds great, by the way. We'll see you in a couple weeks.

<from: 86257398237@stealthmail.net> I look forward to it.


End file.
